


Thirsty Virgin Thursdays

by pastelNothing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, I got this idea at work based off us doing the namesake of the fic., Its supposed to be dorky and cute and I'm sorry if it's not the best., M/M, Multi, Starts off with Mavin but ends up with ot6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five men in the Achivement Hutner office decide to indulge their non alcohol drinking friend. They start off with stupid cliche drinks and end up in a bigger mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry Daiquiri

Ray had always watched his friends drink; parties, celebrations, just to have fun. He didn’t drink mostly because he didn’t like the feelings it gave him, and so he abstained. The other five had thought he was silly but they never forced him to drink and a lot of the time it was fun to have someone with a sober mind so they didn’t go with plans that their inebriated minds came up with (seriously, Gavin’s idea of skydiving with cows was still top).

Michael and Gavin would hang on each other and talk pretty much nonsense while Ray grinned over his bottle of Coke and the trio would knock knees and the Brit would proclaim how his Lads were the best and he’d lean his head on Michael and call him ‘his boi,’ and bury his nose into whatever printed shirt the Rage Quitter was wearing that day and if the three of them shared kisses no one paid no mind to them in the least.

They’d formed this idea (okay it was mostly Geoff, since he felt bad for leaving Ray out of their good times), mostly for Ray but also to have a little fun around the office and whenever they were at parties. Thirsty Virgin Thursdays was a day dedicated to ‘virgin’ drinks; mixed drinks without alcohol or reworked so they were alcohol free. If there were a party, a gathering, anything on a Thursday the boys would drink their non-alcoholic drinks and laugh and joke about being ‘thirsty virgins.’

Today’s drink was the Strawberry Daiquiri.

+++

In the kitchen at the studio, Ray was sitting on the counter eating a cookie when Gavin and Geoff brought the blender out. The two were arguing about something when they say Ray and the Brit nearly dropped the bag of groceries he’d been holding to join the man on the counter and of course, going for a cookie.

“Gavin come on, we need to start this right!”

“Right, sorry Geoff.” Rejoining the older man Gavin began washing and cutting strawberries while Geoff put together the blender and the two came together, dumping in ingredients and soon the sound of a loud, surprisingly working blender caught the attention of several other members of Rooster Teeth. In plastic margarita glasses Geoff poured the contents one by one while Gavin set up the sign in big bold lettering on a white board.  
‘Thirsty Virgin Thursdays; Today’s Drink, Strawberry Daiquiris!!!’ (Yes, there are indeed three exclamation points.)

It was silly but it seemed to catch on. People would grab their drink and call cheers to everyone before departing with their drink and both Gavin and Geoff made sure they (and Ray) got one before leaving more ingredients on the counter and the correct way to make it. Through the day the kitchen would smell of strawberries and the Achievement Hunter office seemed to buzz with sugar and good vibes. 

+++

That night the group decided there’d be another tradition to the TVT (Thirsty Virgin Thursdays, shortened so it wouldn’t be such a mouthful) by going out to dinner. Ray was the one to pick on this idea and they decided it’d go in a round to see who would pick what restaurant starting with Ray. Piling into cars and driving, they pulled into the diner that seemed to look like a hole-in-the-wall place but the Puerto Rican told them it was fantastic.

Filing into the restaurant the woman at the counter recognized Ray and smiled at him, peeking behind (and above) to the five others behind him and waved him into the rest of the diner. It was a small place with warm color on the walls and an intricate design on the smooth brick floor and the boys found they would have to push two tables together so they’d all fit in one place. Being relatively empty save for a few customers in their corners the six gathered at an unused set of tables and knocked knees trying to squeeze in.

As per usual when they were together in such a big group, Gavin would sit in between Ray and Michael and Jack was sandwiched between Geoff and Ryan who were already chuckling and talking amongst themselves. Michael and Gavin seemed to develop a game of footsy under the table until a stray foot kicked Geoff and the man was about to shout at them when the same woman who greeted them came to the table with menus for all of them.

“Can I get you started with drinks, boys?” She bounced her pen on a pad of paper and Gavin was about to speak up but he bit his tongue and Ray just called for his usual coke.

Gavin would go for Sprite, three more calls for soda and lemonade for Jack.

“Would you like some strawberries in it? Best around,” she told him but the men just chuckled and Jack shook his head.

“We had a lot of strawberries today, but thank you.” With that the woman left them to their own devices while they scoured the menu for good food. Gavin was once again messing with his Lads but it seemed Ray was his target this time, leaning on him just a little and looking at him with a bit of a puppy look in his eyes. For some reason it seemed Ray was a little distracted as Gavin spoke, but he smiled as the man spoke.

“So why’d we come here, X-Ray?” His eyes were on his partner but hands were fidgeting, messing with the menu and gently folding the corners of the pages while the man tried going for a reply, as if he were waiting for a reply to more than just one question. Under the table, Ray was holding Gavin’s hand and the Brit was more than happy to trace little patterns in his friends palm as he found his answer.

“I found this place while exploring the city. Small but really good food. Its quieter than most of the places we go to as groups anyway, and we’re not the quietest bunch anyway.” As Ray was explaining it Gavin had started messing with Michael and when the man had enough of his friends prodding he kicked him under the tables and the British man made a squawk right into Ray’s ear. “As if anywhere we go is quiet.”

Gavin was subdued with his drink in hand and they order a round of appetizers as well as their entrees and soon its mostly silence and small conversations centered around work. Geoff and Jack and discussing another Lets Play while Michael and Gavin are playing with one of the Kids Menus which Gavin had asked for earlier, coloring it sloppily to the sounds of the younger man yelling that Gavin’s not coloring in the lines and the other man squealing and laughing as he’s mostly doing it on purpose. Ray shifts his foot, nudging Gavin’s sneaker to get his attention and he looks up to the man who just smiles and soon the boy’s attention is on the other, Michael left to color while the seem to share a small conversation without any words.

Their food comes without much fanfare but it smells delicious. The fusion food is a mix of Asian and American, dishes so they’re picking through their food with renewed fervor and Gavin’s first to start picking from the others plates. Jasmine rice here, some honey garlic chicken there and he happily shares with the others. It sort of becomes a thing with the willing participants, sharing food off their plate and commenting on the good and bad combinations. Gavin sticks closer to Ray through the dinner, even whining a bit when he went up for the bathroom.

Michael jabbed his side and the Brit gave another sound and turned to the other with an offended look but the other man just laughed.

“Give him space, you idiot, he’ll probably answer you later.”

Geoff’s ears picked up on the last part and he turned his head to the young man and quirked a brow.  
“Answer what?”

Not skipping a beat Michael replied that they were talking about doing a Lads Lets Play in Grand Theft Auto the next day and wanted Ray in on it. Seeming appeased the man went back to his conversation with the Gents and the remaining Lads wiped sweat off their brow as Ray returned.  
+++

The rest of their dinner went smoothly and Michael tossed Gavin and Ray into his car, waving at the three other men leaving in their own vehicles. Slipping into the driver seat Gavin and Ray buckled up and they left without a fuss.

“Have you given it any thought, Ray?” Gavin was more than inquisitive, his hands almost hovering over Ray’s which were on his lap. After several moments of silence which teetered over a dozen red lights and circling an empty darkened apartment complex they got their answer.  
“Yeah, I’ll definitely join you two.”

Gavin’s cry of relief was short lived as he leaned over and kissed Ray and although the man was surprised he kissed back and Michael gave a little hoot as he revved the car and turned towards the apartment Gavin and Michael shared. Tonight the pair would be a trio, and they would of course, discuss the bonds of their newfound relationship.


	2. Down Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has inclinations, Gavin has a long week and Thrusday is only a day away. [Mentions of NSFW things during the party, so be warned!]

Ray was he first to wake up mostly because the two other bodies pressed against him were near suffocating and he needed to piss. Expertly untangling his limbs from the other men, the man looked at them with a quirk of his brow. Last night had mostly been talking; discussing what was good and not good between the three of them and then Gavin kissed him and admittedly it got hazy from there. A smile worked its way onto his face and he dipped into the bathroom for a shower. As he washed his hair he couldn’t hear the sounds of the men outside stretching and waking and he was greeted with a knock on the door.

“X-Ray I wanna hop in with you, that okay?”

“Yeah man, come on.”

Gavin finally showed his head, peeking into bathroom and the steam and lack of glasses had given his vision the cloudiest view of the Brit he’d ever seen. Stripping his boxers the sandy haired man slipped past the curtain and under the cool stream of water and efficiently ending Ray’s own as the man was so tall beside him. He was able to vaguely see the varying emotions of the man as he woke up under the stream of nearly hot water but it would change when Gavin began to move.  
“Lemme get behind you, yeah?”

Moving with bumbling limbs the two switched positions; Gavin poured shampoo in his hands and turned to lather his own hair, back turned to the other. Ray got a better view of Gavin’s back than he did last night, although in his defense he was busy with his hands rather than staring at the fellow Lad’s back. Memories of the night before resurfaced and his face heated up. If the Brit was able to see it or not when he turned to rinse his hair out he didn’t voice it. As water drenched the both of him and remnants of Old Spice shampoo foam dribbled on Ray’s head he ducked under Gavin and pressed tentative kisses against his collar. 

There had been a slight tense in Gavin’s shoulders but it relaxed and he gave the green light to the Puerto Rican to continue while his own hands rested on Ray’s shoulders. So he continued, kissing his collarbone and chest – though having to get on to the tips of his toes to reach his neck to which Gavin supplied an easier way with bending his knees just a bit so he’d be able to press their lips together in a lazy and steamier than normal kiss. After a few moments Gavin would pull away and go for body wash, lathering his own body and offering it to Ray who nodded along. They still had work the next day, and there was a silent agreement to continue their romance session after their shower.

The smaller man exited the shower first, grabbing one of the towels and wrapping it around his waist. When back in the bedroom Ray could smell the beginnings of breakfast; bacon and the smell of toast. Redressing in clothes from the day before he passed a mirror and he caught himself to give a quick once over. With his glasses on he looked just fine but he found a small dark mark on his neck and again he began to grin. Looking at his neck and shoulders (after taking off his shirt), the man counted the marks and just where they were. Although he couldn’t remember just when he got them he was elated to know who gave them out and he spotted one of the culprits with his back to him in the kitchen.

Michael had his eyes on the food more than the surroundings around him and it would prove to be his undoing. Ray moved to him and placed both hands on the others ass and there was both swearing and surprise.

“What the fuck? Ray come on I’ve got shit in my hands we don’t need to go to the hospital for some stupid fucking reason.” He’s still got a smile on his face though as he watches the younger man rummaging in the fridge for orange juice. He makes a comment to pour him some as Gavin comes in, grabbing plates and utensils and asking Ray to pour him milk. Breakfast soon became a domestic event, the trio sitting at the table while a radio played the mornings news with smatterings of music and the sunrise would break through the windows of the apartment and Gavin stretched. 

“Let’s get to work early enough we could steal a doughnut before Geoff gets to them.”

From there work would settle into an easy pace and Friday had ticked to Saturday.

Within that blink Ray, the poor bottom, had been asked why he was wearing clothes from the night before and as to where those new marks came from and the man threw out various excuses. Geoff’s favorite had been when he was kidnapped by a gang of sucker fish and they wanted him to be the father to their brood of fish eggs to which two of the Achievement Hunters nearly threw up with laughter and a second duo blushed while staring at their screens. The day otherwise would pass with ease and soon the weekend was in full swing and Geoff was throwing a grand party as per usual in the summer months.

Ryan had settled himself on one of the couches sandwiched between Ray and Gavin as they played video games. Ray had a Coke precariously positioned by his knees while the Brit was holding a bottle of beer with his feet as they marathon Peggle with Geoff parroting moves to the less experienced Puerto Rican while the dirty blond squawked about ‘cheating.’

“It’s not cheating if he’s never played it before, shut up.” Ryan looked up to see a smile by Geoff while the party flew away around them. Many were drinking, others conversing and playing games and there were others watching and waiting their turn to play their games. Gavin whined while Ray began pulling away in points and Ryan was let into the conversation that the Lads were having. 

“Okay Ray, if I gave you a million dollars, would you suck my dick once a day.” Both Geoff and Ryan laughed and the younger Lad held a smirk as he contemplated and launched his second pall for the level.

“Do I have to make you cum or can I just swirl it in my mouth like mouth wash?”

“I’d think it’d be half and half, sometimes you munk and others ya don’t, maybe you don’t feel like it t’day.”

Snorting right after he takes a drink of his soda the man nudges the man between them and Ryan turns his head to him.

“Hell yeah I’ll do it, but you gotta suck Ryan’s dick after I suck yours.” There was more snickering and Gavin had faint color in his cheeks but her contemplated it for a few moments and took a pull of his beer.

“Yeah, I’d do it, I’d suck Ryan’s dick if you sucked mine. Would you wanna munk?”

Ryan looks at the both of them and puts his own drink to his lips with a faint smile. The man himself had seen in the past that Michael and Gavin had been notoriously flirtatious and even to the point that the Hunters knew that the two were a couple but in the last week it seems the duo had expanded and though he was quiet the man had hawk eyes and nothing really went past him. As he answered Ray hit Extreme Fever and the pitch of the game turned fully into Ray’s favor and the score of the game and people around them nearly drowned out the answer.

“I would like to but you’d need to be good. Could you do that?”

Gavin’s face was priceless and it wasn’t just because he’d lost by at least three hundred thousand points.

+++

“So what is this about?” Gavin had been cornered after the morning meeting with the other Hunters, Ray and Michael having fucked of to record while Geoff and Jack went to grab interns to grab coffee. Saturday the party was in full swing when that little play of Hypotheticals that left Ryan a little more in need of answers than before. No one worked on Sunday save for people with projects due on Monday so it left Ryan continuing to wonder and brood on it for a full twenty four hours before the week finally rolled upon them.

Gavin had been left in the office alone the Gent would hover over him and play Twenty Questions and ask just what is going on between the Lads but Gavin is quick to just smile and shrug it off, keeping eye contact with the elder the whole time though he desperately wanted to look away.

“So what were you two doing last weekend?” Ryan’s face remains ever close to Gavin’s and the other just shrugs it off as he turns his station on for the day.  
“We just like to mess around, Rye,” would be the only answer the man would get and he’d be left hanging as Ryan was about to pose another question when they were joined by Michael who said something about needing time to record a new Rage Quit when he got the chance so they’d have to clear out soon. Ryan and Michael give each other a questioning glance when their eyes meet but the spell is broken by Gavin tripping over his own feet trying to get out the door.  
The rest of the week would pass slowly, recordings were done and they were paired off for one reason or another and Gavin was happy and a tad nervous knowing that Ryan would be as close as they were in not only a Lets Play together but the podcast as well. After the encounter with him at the beginning of the week he had told both Michael and Ray what had happened and to say that they weren’t appreciative of the subtle notions that he was going (they were not a fan of being thrown under the bus with such a new relationship) Michael even thought of maybe inviting Ryan if both parties were willing.

Ray was mostly fine with it, though Gavin was the one to think about it the most as he was apprehensive. Three was good, a round number and support all around but four? It was something different as they could pair off. Which, Michael had told him during a lunch they were sharing together in the office while the others had gone out.

“The third person wouldn’t feel left out, and as long as each person is willing, the other shouldn’t have to worry, you know? It’s all about trust.” Gavin agrees but not without a little worry rising in his voice and the other tells him he doesn’t have to think about it now and to let it toss about in his seemingly empty head.   
During the podcast Gavin is sitting on one side, Ryan on the other but Gavin had been tossed in the middle with the sudden appearance of Babara who had decided last minute she’d be joining them. As the podcast went on, discussions turning here and there Gavin had realized that Ryan had pressed his knees against his and when he looked over the man was just smirking with his eyes on Burnie while they spoke and the one time he locked eyes with the Brit again like in the beginning of the week Gavin could feel himself blush and instead of speaking he brought the bottle of beer to his lips.

The plan went a little awry when instead of going to his lips it went up his nose and the podcast was given a full view of Gavin Free pouring beer up his nose. He would exit stage left to get it all out; others laughing he whole time and Ryan just smiled, mentally ticking something off as the conversation soon fell back on the topic at hand.

This week would be long for the young man, but as Thursday rolled around, it would sure pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long I'm so sorry for the people who have been waiting for the next installment and I'm really happy with how this turned out and I'm hoping to update more regularly. Leave feedback below and tell me how you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic for Rooster Teeth and I've been really happy with how I've gotten on it so far. If you'd like to see anything on the fic, or if you'd like to suggest anything I'd be more than happy with indulging and taking criticism. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you look forward to more.


End file.
